Wraiths
The Wraiths (also known as Magthán, Drakhanë, and Shalornve; later, Salvoral) were inhabitants of Dynasta Magín, specifically the city of Magín, that did not participate in the exodus to Elfgard. They remained in Dynasta during, and immediately following, the Final Gnomen War (also known as the Gondrovian War). The dramatic changes to Dynasta after the war caused the surviving inhabitants to adapt by siphoning the magical energies that shattered the continent. The Magín became dependent on these energies, evolving into the "Wraiths." A dimensional rift eventually caused the ruins of Magín, and the Wraiths, to enter Elfgard, landing in north-central Ferían by FA 5000. The wraiths began building a new civilization that was desroyed during the Sandean Rebellion. Though they aren't well-documented, the surviving Wraiths, after the rebellion, again adepted, becoming, as they were called by the humans, "Vampies" (or Salvoral, the "Gray Men"). History Origins The Wraith's history begins with the use of the Dynastan Orb during the Gnomen Wars. The Orb, which created dimensional rifts through which the Gnomen of Urd'Ador were exiled, opened up the fertile and unpopulated world of Elfgard to the Magín. Dynasta, their native world, was, by ths time, plagued by political, social, and economic issues to which some aristocratic factions were opposed. (These issues included an expansion of the Wulvyr slave market, the increased power of the central Magiín church, and political corruption). Many influential Magín politicians and aristocrats, including Hervias Aomeor, Duron Ai-Antë, and Therin Gordarion, sparked a popular exodus to Elfgard, where a new government was established. This migration was gradual, but eventually reduced Dynasta's Magín population nearly by half, or more. The remaining Magín loyalists almost immediately dissolved into a series of political and social struggles. These struggles ultimately evolved into the Gondrovian War, somewhat wrongfully named after Gondrovia, the previous queen of Magín. Hervias Aomeor, who was king prior to the exodus, named Gondrovia, his central political advisor who stated she had no intentions to leave Dynasta, his successor. She was, however, quickly assassinated after becoming queen. Her two daughters, Catia and Ysel, both claimed their right to the throne, causing two major political factions to emerge, one in favor of Catia, the other in favor of Ysel. A civil war soon erupted that was later called the Gondrovian War. Catia and Ysel, sorceresses trained by their mother, nearly obliterated Magín by utilizing Dynasta's latent magical energies. Catia ultimately defeated the armies of Ysel and claimed victory. Ysel had, however, entered into an alliance with the Gnomen, an ancient enemy of the Magín, convincing many Gnomen elders and shaman to enter into a military alliance. Ysel marched into Magín territory with her Gnomen army, initiating what is called the Final Gnomen War. The war raged for many years, with the Gnomen remaining consistently unable to penetrate into Magín. The city was, however, ultimately obliterated by these struggles, perforated by magical assaults on both sides. The people of Magín inevitably shifted their loyalties from Catia, disturbed by the events of the war, which they believed to be mostly a personal conflict. They realized that the war was not a "Gnomen War," but that the Gnomen were merely implicated because of personal politics. Fragmenting onto Ferían